


Cooking is Fun

by flightlesscrow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: Cute little one-shot involving Lovino and Alfred + cooking.





	

Lovino and Alfred were in Lovino’s kitchen, the owner of it standing at the stove while the other sat at the tiny island in the middle. He was watching the small Italian man as he cooked. Lovino was so much calmer when he cooked. He was in his element. He was happy. Alfred enjoyed seeing that. So he usually never interrupted Lovino when he was making food.

Today was different, though. Lovino had just started, only sorting through his ingredients at this point. Alfred decided that he would try and help. Lovino cooked dinner nearly every night. Alfred thought he’d try to help tonight. Give Lovino a break, let him rest. Alfred could handle dinner for one night. 

Having made up his mind, he slid from his stool and walked over to Lovino. As stealthily as he could, so as not to scare him, he slid his arms around Lovino’s waist and hugged him, resting his chin on top of dark brown hair. 

“Bastard, do you need something? I’m trying to cook here,” Lovino grunted, attempting to chop some green peppers. This proved difficult with another person hanging off of him. 

“Lovi, you should let me cook tonight.” A protesting sound came from Lovino. Alfred continued talking. “Hear me out! You cook every night. Doesn’t it get tiring? Let me cook; I can treat you with a meal for a change.” 

Lovino calmly set down his knife, but Alfred could tell he was a bit annoyed. He backed off, letting Lovino have some space. 

Lovino turned around, giving a slight smile to his American boyfriend.    
  
“Listen, I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen.” The words were uttered so fast that Alfred almost had trouble understanding them. Their meaning got across, though, and he sulked back to his seat at the island. He didn’t want to leave just yet, but he knew better than to continue to pester Lovino at this point. 

Alfred refused to leave because when Lovino cooked, it was one of the few times he truly showed his feelings. Onions made him cry - he didn’t hide his tears like he normally would. The sizzling of frying chicken in the stir pan inspired music from deep within, so he would hum to it, each time a different song. He had the prettiest voice in the world if you asked Alfred. The different colors of the foods and the freshness of them made Lovino smile. His smile was nice, too. 

Lovino cooking wasn’t a rare sight, no. However, the display of emotions that he exhibited when he cooked was rare, at least to most. It wasn’t as noticeable to anyone else except Alfred. He felt blessed to be able to see these on a nearly daily basis. 

When the two of them sat down to eat together after Lovino finished cooking, no words were said, but meaningful glances were exchanged. Alfred smiled at Lovino. He was pleasantly surprised to get a smile back. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from a tumblr writing meme
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ norwaythememelord if u wanna talk to me!!!


End file.
